


Teacher's Pet

by yellowpaintpots



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dacryphilia, Forbidden Relationships, M/M, Sex over a desk, Student!Remus, Teacher!Logan, Teacher-Student Relationship, but hes legal age i promise, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: That fic where Logan is a teacher and Remus is his very bratty student that he's fucking.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> ok so to be clear
> 
> Remus is 19 and a senior, he got held back a year, he's above legal age for The Sexy Time stuff. the only issue with this is the fact that hes fucking his teacher, but im gay and chaotically horny and stupid so like. yeah
> 
> ALSO  
> i didnt proofread it because i never proofread so like if theres mistakes im sorry but also no im not
> 
> why do i sound like a dick in my notes i promise im a nice person  
> sdnfsndnd  
> ok so enjoy

“Remus, will you please get your feet off of the desk.”

Remus rolled his eyes and kicked his legs off the desk, platform boots thudding onto the stained classroom carpet. He looked up at the teacher with a raised brow and a smirk, sticking out his pierced tongue. Logan sighed, but was thankfully able to finish his class with little interruption from the loud senior. The bell finally rang to signal the end of class. It was lunch time – Thank god.

Logan watched as his students filed out of the room. All but Remus, who had moved from his desk to sit on Logan’s, a green lollypop in his hand and a grin on his face.

“You’re not exactly subtle, are you?” Logan asked with a sigh as he moved to dim the classrooms light and roll down the blinds on the door’s window.

“Sorry, sir. Is that what I was supposed to do?” Remus licked his lips and leaned back on the desk slightly. “I’ll be on my best behaviour next class.”

“You better be,” Logan growled.

He moved to stand between Remus’s parted legs, hands resting on his hips. Remus shuffled forwards and trailed a hand down Logan’s chest, gently tugging at the tie around his neck. Logan groaned and leaned in, peppering kisses along Remus’s jaw. Remus’s hand moved further down, past the waist of Logan’s pants, and he let out a pleased noise when he felt the hard outline of Logan’s cock.

“Already excited, sir?” Remus teased.

“Mphh, shut up,” Logan mumbled against the warm skin of Remus’s neck. He pulled down the collar of Remus’s shirt to reveal more skin – Hidden to most people, and less suspicious than leaving a mark visibly on his neck. He bit down and felt the shiver run down Remus’s back.

Remus rocked his hips up and Logan let out a muffled moan before pulling away from the now dark purple bruise left behind. Remus’s fingers work on the buckle on Logan’s belt, sliding it off and tugging down his pants and boxers. He pushed Logan back enough to jump off the desk, flipping them around and backing Logan against the solid wood. Logan’s eyebrow raised, curiosity in his eyes.

Remus dropped down to his knees with a dull thud. He grinned up at Logan, running his nails very gently up and down the backs of Logan’s exposed thighs. Logan hummed contently and ran the fingers of one hand through the wavy, dark mess that was Remus’s hair. Remus started pressing messy, wet kisses down Logan’s stomach, sucking a few faint red marks into his hips as a reminder for later. Logan moaned quietly and tugged Remus’s hair to pull him closer to his cock. Remus laughed.

“You really are desperate today.”

Despite the teasing, Remus wanted to play nice. He wrapped one hand around the base of Logan’s cock, the other holding his thigh. He licked a strip from base to tip, feeling proud at the flustered mumbling of the older man. His tongue swirled around the tip before licking away the beads of pre at the slit. Logan gasped and then threw his other hand over his mouth to stifle a louder moan as Remus bobbed his head, gagging slightly when the head of Logan’s cock hit the back of his throat.

“Oh, f-fuck, Remus-“ Logan stumbled over his words, hips stuttering forward desperately as Remus goes to pull away.

Remus pulled back and sucked lightly on the head for a second before pulling off with a pop. Logan whined and tugged Remus forward again, but Remus shook his head.

“I want you to fuck me over the desk.”

The hand in Remus’s hair dropped and Logan muffled another noise behind his palm. “Oh?”

“Mhh,” Remus confirmed as he stood up again, one hand wrapping around Logan’s cock and the other resting on Logan’s jaw. “I want you to fuck me over your desk so hard that I’m crying and still feeling it later.”

“Fuck, Remus,” Logan groaned, leaning into Remus’s touch. “You’re really going to be the death of me.”

“Come on, sir,” Remus purred, leaning in closer. His breath is hot on Logan’s lips and Logan wants nothing more than to ruin him, give him exactly what he’s asking for. “I was imagining it all morning, you know?”

That pulled Logan out of his thoughts. “Oh?”

Remus pulled away and Logan bit back the urge to whine at the loss of warmth. Remus walked around the desk to the other side – The side Logan would usually be standing at during a class. He placed his hands down onto the top of the desk and Logan’s mind starts to wander again.

“Imagine it…” Remus said, as if Logan wasn’t already doing just that. “I know you like that we have to keep quiet, sir… It’s exciting, isn’t it? Imagine how much harder it’ll be to keep me quiet when you’re fucking me. Oh, _ohhh_ ,” Logan watched as one of Remus’s hands slip down the front of his jeans. “You’d probably have to put something else in my mouth, like your fingers.”

Logan moved around to Remus’ side of the desk and stood behind him, wrapping his arms around Remus’s waist and undoing his jeans. Remus helped him pull them down to his ankles and he melted into Logan’s hands like putty as Logan rocked against him.

“Don’t tease, sir,” Remus whined.

“You teased first, Remus,” Logan reminded. He bit the side of Remus’s neck. “Did you bring-“

“Mhh, back pocket. I’m not an idiot.”

Logan reached into Remus’s back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a condom packet. His fingers caught another foil packet that he pulled out too. Lube. “You came prepared for this.”

Remus spread his legs apart when Logan tapped his hips. He felt cool fingers press against him and he shivered. “Of course.”

“Horny fucker,” Logan chuckled.

“You love it.”

Logan rolled his eyes as he prepared himself. Remus wiggled his hips as he waited, jumping when he felt the head of Logan’s cock push into him. He cursed quietly under his breath and pushed his hips back. Logan’s fingers dug hard into Remus’s hips and Remus bit back a moan when Logan’s hips snap forward.

Logan stayed like that for a second, leaning forward to growl in Remus’s ear, “Don’t cum until I tell you to.”

Remus couldn’t argue. Logan straightened himself back up resumed his thrusts, shifting his position slightly until he heard Remus gasp and swear, biting down on the back of his hand so hard that Logan worried for a second that he might draw blood. He’d worry about that after.

“Now, what was it you asked for?” Logan asked, one hand moving from Remus’s hip up to his hair again. His fingers tangled in his hair and he gave it a rough tug, pulling Remus’s head back a bit. Remus whimpered and pushed back again. “Fuck you until you’re crying?”

Remus whined and nodded as best as he could. Logan grinned.

“How long do you think that’ll take, _sweetheart_?” He asked, the slight hiss of the pet name sending a bolt of arousal through Remus’s body. “Look at you, you’re already tearing up.”

“Nngh, sir-“ Remus gasped when Logan tugged at his hair again, harder, and exactly as he hit just the right spot. He could feel the warmth in his stomach, the slow build up as his cock twitched against his belly. “Please, I need- I- Fuck, sir.”

Logan’s way too pleased at the desperate whining and whimpering coming from under him. He knew he wouldn’t last long himself at this rate. He thrusted harder, faster, fingernails digging curved shapes into Remus’s pale skin and he prayed to himself that the teachers in nearby classrooms had moved to the teachers lounge further down the hall for lunch because all Logan could hear was the partially-muffled moans from Remus, the slapping of skin against skin, and his own heavy breathing.

Logan felt himself twitch, his hips jerking and shuddering as he moaned and came. He pulled out of Remus and flipped him over, listening to the low whine from the younger male.

“S-Sir you can’t just- I wanna cum too,” He whined.

Logan raised an eyebrow as he cleaned himself off, tying up the condom and placing it into an empty snack wrapper to dispose of once he was done. Remus whined again and Logan looked down at him.

“You only brought one condom and I’m not risking a mess,” Logan explained before grabbing Remus’s hips and tugging him forward, kneeling in front of him. Remus’s eyes widened.

“Wait, you’re going to-“

“You want to cum, don’t you?” Logan said simply, his hand around Remus’s cock already.

Remus choked back a moan. “Y-Yeah, ‘course I do. But you said the first time you don’t usually-“

“You’re worth it. Now shut up and enjoy yourself.”

Remus opened his mouth to speak again but the words died on his lips, replaced with something between a gasp and a moan when he feels Logan’s mouth on him. It’s warm, wet, and Remus knows he’s completely and utterly fucked as soon as Logan’s head starts moving. He covered his mouth with one hand and the other moved to the back of Logan’s head, pulling Logan down a little more.

It doesn’t take much to push Remus over the edge. Despite sucking dick not being Logan’s preferred activity, he’s annoyingly good at it. He’d looked up at Remus through dark lashes, face flushed and lips wet, and Remus had gone wild. He came with a stuttered warning and the sight of Logan swallowing made Remus consider blowing him again just as a thank you.

Logan stood back up and wiped his mouth, pulling a slight face before straightening out his clothes again. He pulled Remus up to his feet and helped him tidy himself up too.

“You didn’t have to do that, teach,” Remus said quietly, but he couldn’t help the fond smile.

Logan shrugged. “I wanted to.” He looked down at his watch and groaned. “I have a meeting with some of the other teachers in a few minutes. And I don’t want you to miss out on your entire lunch break.”

“Aww, shame,” Remus pouted as he moved to grab his bag. “But I’ll see you again tomorrow.”

“You will.”

Remus grinned. “I look forward to it!”


End file.
